


Did You Kiss Him?

by ElderPoptarts



Category: The Book of Mormon, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kevin Price, Cheating, M/M, i blame my bf hes angsty af in fics, i may write more of them, i really love mcpoptarts tho, not really tho just be aware, references to fooling around so kinda nsfw ish??, sorryy, why am i so angsty recently?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor fucks up. aka. poparts. almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Kiss Him?

**Author's Note:**

> yep im book of mormon trash now. get used to it lmao. but do not fear! i have not abandoned the marvel fandom (cap3 comes out this month holy fuck??) - sebby

Elder Poptarts pushes him onto his back and straddles Connor’s hips. They kiss. Its messy and sloppy but really hot and- wrong. Its so wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this.

But Poptarts is grinding his hips in the most perfect rhythm he can on Connor’s tiny bed and Connor can’t catch his breath - or come to his senses - enough to stop him. He prays that the other elders are asleep.

Connor’s hands wander down the other boys still clothed chest and reach around to his behind, pushing their hips together, and and breathly moan escapes his lips.

“Shh… Elder McKinley, we have to be quiet.” his roommate whispers as quietly as he can while he pants.

“Sorry, sorry.” Connor jerks forward hastily to connect their lips again.

He’s pulled forward by his temple garments as they’re tugged over his head and Poptarts groans. Connor returns the favour and now they’re both left just in their garment bottoms. This is so wrong.

Poptarts hooks is fingers in the waistband of Connor’s tented garment bottoms and starts to tug- there’s a quiet tap at the door.

“Elder McKinley?”

Kevin. Oh, Heavenly Father, no.

“Con?” The door swings open before either Connor or his mission companion can move and Connor sees his boyfriend over the shoulder of the boy in his lap - who is not his boyfriend.

Kevin just stands frozen in the doorway, dressed only in his temple garments, and he’s making that face Connor knows means he’s about to either cry or yell. Maybe both this time.

“Kevin-”

“What? What’s going on?” His voice cracks, “Poptarts?”

The petit blonde straddling Connor’s lap scrambles from him and stands awkwardly by his own bed. Tears fill Kevin’s eyes that flick between the two almost-naked, obviously aroused boys and Connor’s heart aches.

“Kevin, I-” but before he can explain, Kevin is gone and moments later, a door down the hall slams.

No no no no, this is bad. This is very bad.

“Elder, I’m so sorry. I have to go after him.” He grabs his garment top. Poptarts just shifts silently, looking a little confused but that’s not important right now. Connor can explain later.

Kevin loves you and you decide to do this to him? Good job, Connor.

“Kev?” He strides quickly down the hallway and jerks to a stop when he hears a cry from the bathroom. “Kevin, honey, open the door. Please.” He rests his forehead against the door and tears start to fall down his cheeks.

Connor hears the latch on the other side of the door unlock but the door doesn’t open. He opens it tentatively, enough to squeeze through before closing it behind him.

The sight before him breaks his heart. Kevin is sat on the toilet seat with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. He’s sobbing loudly. He’ll probably wake up half of the mission hut. Connor sits cross-legged on the floor infront of him - it really doesn’t help the situation that Connor is still half hard in his temple garments, he puts his hands in his lap to hide it as best he can - but makes no move to touch him. Kevin wouldn’t want that right now.

“Kevin-” what does he even say to his boyfriend who just caught him cheating with one of their closest friends? This is terrible. He watches the boy infront of him carefully and whispers, “Kevin, I love you. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking-“

He doesn’t even remember how it started. They were just talking, like they do every night, and the next Connor remembers was the silence and the look in Poptarts’ eyes - a look of pure longing and desire. Kevin hasn’t been ready for them to… Do anything yet and to have someone want it from him did something to Connor. He just… Snapped.

“I love you so much. I promise you it’s not like that with Elder Thomas.” Connor is terrified. Kevin means more to him than anything. He can’t bear to lose him, so he clings on. Taking the other boy’s hands in his own and kissing them - Connor just can’t deal with seeing Kevin like this and the guilt he feels for causing it.

Kevin finally looks up, watching Connor’s lips on his knuckles. But then his eyes drop to Connor’s crotch, hands no longer obscuring his erection.

“Then why did you do it?” He asks quietly. 

Connor shifts uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, “I don’t know! I just- I know you’re not ready for us to go that far together yet and I respect that! I’m never going to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to, I swear. But… I do really want it, and it’s frustrating.

“I always ignore the urge but Poptarts has been- he’s been looking at me recently, and I wasn’t thinking straight. It just felt so good to have someone look at me with lust like that in their eyes. I just wanted to feel desirable and- and sexy.”

Kevin’s eyes haven’t budged from Connor’s lap - luckily his arousal has mostly faded now - but realisation flashes in them and they widen. Suddenly, he’s kneeling in front of Connor and reaching into his lap-  
“Kevin! What are you doing?”

“W-what you want-” he looks so vulnerable.  
“Honey, I said you don’t have to. Why are you doing this? I cheated on you! Aren’t you angry?” Connor is caught off guard by Kevin’s urgency and… Willingness? “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for and I ruined it.”

“I- I’m sorry, Con. I didn’t- I didn’t realise. I have trouble noticing these things. I just-” he rubs his eyes and sniffs, “I never felt like I’ve ever wanted to do that stuff with anyone… And at first I didn’t feel like I wanted that with you either. I was perfectly happy with all the romantic stuff without all of… That. B-but I kinda had thoughts about it recently and,” Kevin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, “I’m ready.”

“Oh, uh- Kevin, honey, I still don’t think we should right now… Not after what I just did,” Connor looks down in shame.  
“I-I understand why you did it, I guess… And I know you’re not in love with Elder Thomas. I forgive you.”

Kevin knows Connor loves him more than anything in the world, and his relationship with Poptarts, while incredibly close, is purely friendship.

“Thank you, I love you so much,” Connor leans forward tentatively to place a careful kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I just have one question…”

“Yeah?”

“Did you kiss him?”

Connor’s heart sinks again - Kevin values Connor’s kisses very highly. Because of his reluctance to go any further, it’s the most intimate thing they have. Something Kevin is likely unwilling to share even above sex.

Connor shifts a little, overwhelming guilt hitting him again, “Y-yes, but it wasn’t the same-” he leans forwards to connect their lips desperately but Kevin places a hand on his chest, holding him back. Silence falls between them. Kevin is looking away from Connor, eyes unfocused.

“Sorry. I- just, please don’t… I can’t after-” he closes his shiny eyes to will the fresh tears away, “Just give me a while. Maybe then.”

“I understand,” Connor says defeatedly and the other boy drops his hand.

They sit face to face for a few minutes before Kevin reaches out to Connor’s lap again, hesitantly caressing his length through the fabric of his temple garments.

“Kevin, I told you. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea right now?”

Kevin huffs, “Fine.”

Connor takes the hand in his lap into his own, standing up and pulling the other boy to his feet, “Come on, it’s late.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really like mcpoptarts i need more.  
> follow me on tumblr maybe? punkmormons.tumblr.com  
> thanks for reading! - sebby


End file.
